


[盾臂]Hey Beautiful!

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff and Angst, Other, Personification, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance between Metals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬日战士有一条酷炫的金属胳膊，它不怎么喜欢美国队长的星盾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾臂]Hey Beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> 看MV的时候被交替出现的两颗小星星萌到了，于是有了这个清奇的脑洞——金属拟人。
> 
> 所以这是一个关于  
> 内心戏能演一百集的傲娇小胳膊  
> 和自以为撩妹高手的话唠盾  
> 之间的love love小剧场  
> ……大概吧

***

和他第一次见面是在夜色笼罩的屋顶上，他远远地朝我飞来。

“嗨，美人！”

他冲我吹了声口哨。

我心里翻个白眼，稳稳地把他接住又扔了出去。

他发出一声哀号。

乡巴佬。

 

***

第二次交手我才发觉，这家伙原来是面盾。

原先以为是飞盘来着。

还是飞盘比较帅。

好吧，那颗星星还是有点帅的。

当然我的更帅。

就让我看看你究竟有多厉害。

……

哈！

主人换个大家伙突突突，他就被弹飞了。

原来也没有多厉害嘛。

主人最帅了！

 

***

我刀枪不入，还能当手刹，挡子弹。

我无坚不摧，车门，铁栏，方向盘，不在话下。

你算个什么东西。

要不是因为你足够硬，热兵器时代哪里还轮得到你出场？

……

好吧，你也刀枪不入，也能挡子弹。

你还能当降落伞和缓冲垫，这个我不行。

勉强算和我打个平手吧。

 

***

他是什么做的？

居然能挡住我的全力一击。

还有余力呲牙咧嘴地冲我笑？

这家伙是笨蛋吗？

以为这会让我手下留情吗？

……

身手不错。

手感也还行。

好久没遇到这么势均力敌的对手了。

有点兴奋。

 

***

你主人不行啊，动不动就把你丢一边，可怜的家伙。

还是我的待遇好。

我的主人可是酷炫的前苏联杀手。

我们形影不离，虽然他总是用我去干些见不得人的事。

 

***

操！竟敢弄伤我的脸！！！操操操！！！

好在我有一群跟班，他们会把我修复的。

他们也会把主人修复的，虽然主人看上去不太喜欢被修复。

主人，请快点完成这次的任务吧。

那家伙就交给我好了。

 

***

挺能挡啊，这家伙。

“美人儿，我好想你！”

操！我刚上的漆！！！

“几日不见，你的红星更加明艳照人，你的肌肤更加滑嫩通透……”

不要每次靠过来的时候都往我身上蹭口水！脏死了！！！

“有没有想我？”

想你妹！

我心里默默立起中指。

 

***

别挡我的道！

啊！主人！

为什么，没有了那家伙，任务还能击倒主人？！

……

不要以为你假惺惺地帮了我一把我就不会揍你！

这下是为了主人！

他才不认识你！

闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！

 

***

那家伙又被丢进了水里。

真是太好了。

接下来的画面有点不想让他看到。

？我为什么要说又？

 

***

主人让我把任务捞起来。

好吧。

我不太懂，不过主人说什么就是什么。

水下没见到那家伙。

会有人把他捞起来吗？

我为什么要担心，我才没有担心……

 

***

主人一直把我藏在衣服底下。

他不再需要我了吗？

好闷，有点透不过气。

 

***

“嗨，美人，又见面了。”

两年不见，他的漆有点褪色。

“你还是那么漂亮迷人。”

……骨子里依旧是个乡巴佬。

这回他帮我挡了子弹。

这回主人没让我揍他。

主人只是没命地跑。

主人跑得好快，我快要看不见他了……

 

***

我讨厌那个红发女人，她的那些小玩具总是把我弄得很疼。

而且他们趴在我身上时总是叽歪一些关于他的事。

他们关系很好吗？

真讨厌。

 

***

他们抓住了主人。他们困住了我。

对不起主人，没能帮上忙……

主人没有很难过。

没有看见那家伙。

我也没有很难过。

 

***

后备箱里那张熟悉的蠢脸……

好了，好了，不要再笑了，我看见你了。

你的脸都被划花了，是那个黑家伙干的吧？

他怎么能用你的兄弟来攻击你呢……

 

***

休息一下吧。

还有一场恶仗要打。

！！！谁说你可以靠过来了？！

还有睡觉时别往我的星星上滴口水！

 

***

他打架的样子，还是蛮帅的。

当然我更帅啦。

蜘蛛丝好讨厌。

完全听不懂它们在吵些什么。

 

***

主人坐在战斗机上闭目养神，他有很重要的事情要做。

乡巴佬骨碌碌地滚了过来。

他想干吗？

“嘿，美人，听说你也被冻过？”

我给了他一个鄙夷的眼神，如果我长了眼睛的话。

“你知道吗我刚被冻上的时候，那可真他妈冷啊！史蒂夫这家伙倒是睡过去了没什么感觉，我可是抖了七十年，差点真的变成一块‘振金’了。”

“你也醒着？”

哦操，不小心说出来了。

“美人，你的声音可真动听。”

这家伙还来劲了，啊啊重大失误。

“你也一直醒着，对吧？你会觉得冷吗？你一般都想些什么打发时间？我常常想起史塔克家的机油，那玩意儿可真香。我还想着当这个老家伙醒来后一定要给他的脑袋瓜狠狠来上几下，拜他所赐我的大好青春就这么在冰层里度过了。”

史塔克，我知道这个名字，我揍扁了他的脸，掐死了他的妻子。

我不想跟他说话了。

“美人，你怎么不说话？哎，别睡啊，好不容易有时间和你独处，不说点什么太可惜了。我先自我介绍一下好不好？我叫……”

 

***

“亲爱的，你的动作和上次相比更灵活了，我好想念你光滑的肌肤……”

打个架都能这么聒噪，他是怎么活到现在的。

“注意力集中！”我冲着他喊，“抓紧我。”

“哦宝贝，你可真热情。”

他的金属表面好烫，是钢铁侠的炮火造成的？

我讨厌那副盔甲。

 

***

主人……

对不起，我还是无法对抗那个反应堆。

对不起，请不要丢下我。

对不起……

 

***

喂！你！

小心那个反应堆。

别砸得那么用力，他会把你炸飞的。

 

***

他不要你了吗？又一次？

如果你要我留下来陪你，也不是不可以……

喂你怎么不说话了，你不是一直话很多吗？

别这样看着我，别笑得那么难过！

喂……

你倒是说话啊……

说话啊……

 

***

我是一条酷炫的金属胳膊。

我有一个酷炫的主人，他还在沉睡中。

我和他分开了，只是暂时的。

我还认识一面酷炫的盾牌。

我和他也分开了，我不知道是不是暂时的。

我不孤单。

这里还有很多和他材质相近的家伙。

他们谁都不是他。

我一点都不想念那个蠢蠢的乡巴佬。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 这么死蠢的脑洞居然都能莫名其妙地掺进玻璃渣我也是服了我自己了_(:з」∠)_  
> 按照电影的走向，这对也是真够虐的。  
> 盾子老被各种轰，各种挠，各种揍，各种抛弃，铁臂老被各种电击。它们俩同框的时间估计比美队冬兵还少，美队三最后也没交代胳膊的下场(థ_థ)  
> 如果按照漫画的走向还是比较幸福的，毕竟冬冬会接盾嘛，那是不是就算盾臂结婚了XD  
> 啊对了，我有没有说过，傲娇臂其实是个“她” ≖‿≖  
> 设定大概是御姐心萝莉身的战斗民族美少女形象，从小在苏联军营长大，所以粗口说起来很溜，红星标志印在心口，很听冬冬的话，但因为是武器所以对冬冬抗拒洗脑（在她看来是修理和维护）不能理解，当然听不懂蜘蛛丝的语言因为对方不是金属。  
> 脑补一下冬冬威风凛凛走在街上，右手拿着重机枪，左肩上坐着个娇小的暗黑萝莉，两人都是一脸WTF 눈_눈 ，也挺萌的不是XD


End file.
